Wanted Dragonquus
by EastofJuly
Summary: Discord is worth more to some then Twilight and her friends know. This is rated M from an scene at the beginning but only at the beginning there may be some gore to. I can't complete this story because I've only got a vague idea how which is in the last chapter and I haven't worked on it in such a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Innocence and history

I Do not own My little pony ity belons to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Warning Skip the second last paragraph if you find sexual themes discusting but it's part of the story. The begining is the only time tireks going to be in it.

His mouth was opened again and he was Drained again Discords magic allways came back it`s his lifeforce as well but tirek just keep sucking it away. He didn`t look down at his tortured by grey body he couldn`t tirek had blind folded him with his muzzle tied together most of the time around him his involentary magic stile pulsed he did not know what it looked like but he knew it couldn`t target tirek discord felt to sick for that. He had lay him on his back he had chained around and heavy metal pole that kept his body strait he heard hoofs tirek said ``good your here you know what to do,,. His tone sent shivers down discord and he knew his eyes and creepy smile was facing his direction he then said ``If he is not what I think he is then he will die,,. It was then Discord heard the sounds of hooves he pulled as his binds then only to the other one with four hooves came closer he confirmed it was some kind of pony when the sounds of hooves became outright to pick something up with their hooves and discord tugged at the chained the pony said ``I am so sorry,,.

It was then he felt uncomfable at first on his head and he winched struggling with the desperate sudden need to get away as it filled his body then it felt like it was both burning, freezing and vaporising him the scream that came out was primally in pained and animalistic. The pony made an defeated sound it took an minute before he said ``It's being done now don't hurt her,,. and there was light even through the blindfold but he didn't care then ounce it ended it was then he somehow out of distress he tore off his muzzle and allmost screamed did he in pain and anger. Discord shook he wasn't going to scream again each of his parts were lowing an differen't colour he heard the pony shrinking into the shadows as tirek growled at the pony in the dark. Tirek had shrunk down allready. He then flicked an bit of his converted magic triggered an premade recording spell grimly Discord whimpered and struggled face consorted trying to hold the now ebbing pain in feet paws and claws scratching he looked down as his feet started to turn to stone ``Tirek,,. Gasped then and opened his mouth Discord felt that foul dark magic leave him he breathed and gasped and lay there flat he coughed voice weak the pony had silently slipped out.

Tireks eyes went down the physically helpless dragonquus. Tirek had shrunk himself down then ``You'll be my pet,, He grinned down evilly at him. Discord kept eye contact involentarily shaking not likeing what the prospets of what being an pet meant as he touched the bottom of his chin before going for the heavy metal pole and dragging out an slither and it broke up allowing him some bending mobility but his limbs were stile tied and discord rolled on the ground shaking his body was exhausted. Tirek was trotting around him and said ``You've allready been tamed after all,,. Discord said his voice somewhat not working ``I am not tame Tirek I let them be friends with me,,. Tirek picked him up by the middle then ``and look what this "friendship had got you,,. Stroking his hand threw his mane his eyes searching him with greed. Discord looked at his hand considering dispite how having he didn't know how many differen't vemons made him seem he said ``Well at least I let them try,,. Then before his head silently got closer his smaller venomous fangs one oppersite to his large foreone he had fire but his requires magic he actually had differen't venoms in his mouth his western dragon leg gripped tireks arm in antipiation...Oh poo. It didn't last long tirek grabbed his mouth clamping the muzzle over it again he said ``that was an mistake,,. It was Then he hovered him vertically he punched him twice blood spilled ounce in the neck and another in the stomach.

Discords mind was buzzing and swerling in panic he hasn't built up enough magic to make even an little non consious change. It was then an demon Guard came in and tirek let him go fall on the ground he lay there an combination of being floppy from the spell and terrorfied the guard said ``Greatness Tirek The ponies are trying to brake the imprisonment spell again,,. Tirek said ``You low magic weak fools are suppost to be intelligent you should be able to deal with an few ponies,,. The demon said ``The ponies think their Princess is going to come for them soon,,. Tirek just said ''Leave now,,. He messager ran off full speed making sure to lock the door behind him.

It was then he looked back at discord who had flipped over he had flipped him back lying over him and said ''accept that you are mine and there was something I allways wanted to do ounce your mine,,. He leant over him and touched his lower belly fingers facing his downwards Discord looked down before. He wished Celestia would help him he was so wanted to cover himself curl let his tail protect him his bruised bleeding bits became more prominent the feeling was uncomfortable he was unnatually stile he made it slowly go down he said ''Your precious fluttershy would be the first to see you broken,,. He brought his hand down more Discord could only say ''I'm no where near your age, please don't I may be an no you won't care about tha,,. He said bringing his hand closer ''Your right I don't,,. He said ''but your brother,,. Tirek ansared in an foul tone ''my brother scorpan I have an million brothers not one of them went an got me out of tarterous,,.

''Have you done that to him to,,. He said ''No demonic brotherhood is beyond things like this,,. Discord babbled ``Doing this is an reason toarghhh,,. He said ''The ponies have no way to put me in tarterous there reasoning don't matter,,. He had finially grabbed his mark then said ''I'm surprised Discord your an vergin,,. It was then he did something else you anyone that was need to know making him go to tears tirek covered his mouth ''Do you know what I'll be saving you until I have complete advantage,,. He did something painfull again ''Or maybe I would share the best love magic is from those that are meant to be afterall,,.

Before hovering him up with his magic and putting an bubble around him. Discord fell in on his back and magically he was unchained when he went he was stile shaking the worst way for him to be . He was put in the sameplace he was rescued Tirek had kept him seperated from the pony hostages until he offered them up Tirek was about to betray Twilight then an "unknown" burst of magic from the last magic he stole it from discord Made him need to dump some of it giving extra time but Tirek got his revenge he made Discord an very wanted dragonquus.

After make friends but keep discord

``Are you sure your going to be safe,, Fluttershy shuttered ``I wouldn't want anypony getting hurt,,. Treehugger put an hoof on her shoulder and said as an confort ``I'll be groovy on this trick eh rock dudette,,. Maud simpley looked at the other earth pony and said to fluttershy ``We'll be safe,,. It was then pinkie came in and yelled ``maud set off cake,,. She said popping out of nowhere Maud queitly took the cake in an sealed travel container with an ``thank you,,. Pinkie smiled her eyes glimmering happily ``Write about how it tastes,,. She said ``I will,,. And pinkie jumped around hyper and said ``You will,,. It was then Maud said ``Pinkie are you sure you don't want to come with me,,. Pinkie said ``Oh no I'm sorry Maud there has been quite a lot of dozys around ponyville,,. She said ``I understand Bye pinkie,, and said to tree hugger ``It's time to go,,. Tree hugger nooded then said to fluttershy ``Be groovy fluttershy,,.

It wasn't them that needed to be safe they were nearly where Maud was stopping off when discord flew past laughing manicly he swished around as an red and white ball with buttons on there sides sailed at him dodging. It before they could spot whom was chasing him he flicked his eagle talon at them and they dissapeared with an flash. they heard an clatter she suspiously sore an silver glint on his leg it was then discord turned to them and said ``Oh hello there ponies oh is that you Treepatter,oh and Pinkies boring relative,, Maud just how nice to see you are allright in these parts Oh I know,,. He bowed ``Why don't I give you an escort my mares theres some mean creatures around,, His tone souring. Maud looked like she was about to say something like ''Like you,,. But tree hugger got there before her ``Grovy but Mauds home is near and my ride leaves at her home,,. He said ``Well in that case,,. It was then tree hugger spoke up with Maud acting like an rock ``It would be Radical for you to come with us but your aura would scare off the vibe,,. He said ``In that case have fun,,. It was then Tree hugger said ``Stay safe man,,. As they walked off it was then discords expression grew serious and his ears went down and he looked down there on the floor was an bunch of thin leg cuffs hanging off his foot with the last sparks of dark magic he just flicked it with his hoof and they finially disintergrated, It was quickly he snapped looking around him taking note of the two stalkers he allmost growled as he clicked flash and disapeared and reappeared right in front of them and just randomly took of there pony heads leaving the toy screwable thing where there bones should be ``Now Now Your not running away,,. patting there floating heads

Doing the same to their legs and waving it at them there eyes grew small ``I simply want to know if your going to hurt those mares over there,,. He said incoherently swinging around there sack there seemed to be fur in it of it both pouchers followed it he said ``Or do you just want to talk to them,,. The pouchers desperately shook there heads fearfully ``Why not,,. It was then Maud and tree hugger trotted over Maud said ``Is everything allright,,. Discord said ``Ah yes no ponies hurt can you two do me an itty bitty favour and tell me if you know these ponies,,. He then pushed them forwards and both mares jumped back eyes small with Treehugger whimpering ``Mish Mash treasures, furry rug,,. Discord said ``You allready know these colts Oh goody now we have extra witnesses,,. He muttered ``these ones believeable,,. The colts were slowing reaching into an pocket on there saddlebags they froze when discords click got them away just catching the start of an gun Unknowingly an pierce of paper flowed out of one of there pockets he said ``Now that's settled is there anything I can get you I wouldn't want my dear fluttershy...any everyother pony to think i'm not trying to make new friends after what happened beetween us,,. His tone changing in the middle they stared and maud accused in her dullish voice ``Where did you send them,,. He said ``To the royal Castle,,. They looked at him tinging horror with wider eyes discord made an face ``Remember I'm reformed and you ponies are not very entertaining when you just happen to be attacking innocent sharp clawed creatures namely Moi,,. He twerled around them ``all there guns and extra are in celestias little safe for stuff like that I would take it that LU or Cele could handle them,,. He said in an bad tone tree hugger said ``I thought the princesses didn't handle criminals directly,,.

It was then Maud said in her slow tone ``My towns is going to be near soon thank you goodbye,, Her pupils were smaller then how she usually is. Treehugger nodded to her as she walked off and an thunk was heard and she looked back treehugger hindered behind looking at him dopey. Discord raised his eyebrowl Maud said ``Tree hugger,,. She looked to her ``ah right your an radical discord,,. Discord just stood there unatually silent while they just trotted away he sat in silence watching well more like using his other senses them go his smile creeped up in glee ears came up and his expression completely changed ``Yes...Yes...Yes,,. Jumping in the air for a bit then he klicked the sound of his voice was stile heard when he littally deflated exactly when his eyes went down and landed on the ground sitting there on the floor he looked down his eyes returning to more smaller and bigger and he picked up the piece of paper just lying on his side he read the words "Discord spirit of Chaos and disharmony dead or alive body intact do not let any normally bodyily contained to escape,,. He gulped then shuttered then an evil grin went through his muzzle and he said morbidly ``Oh I haven't played that game in a long time,,. His mind then thought to tell fluttershy then he looked worried when whoevers after him would likely just happen to go after his new friend and allies so he landed and clicked.

``Oh Twilight,,. He looked around no yelling no wings flaring no glowing horns it was then his magic poffed it does stuff on it's own just as rainbow said ``allright I'll get it,,. She was speaking in an tiny bit of paper attached to her neck with an rope her eyes encampassed to reflect the image of discord with an stiched toy of her in his eagle claw an thought was triggered by rainbows presence ``there protected unlike me theres littally armys of ponies that'll go after them,, He bitterly,saddly,proudly thought ``I've protected myself for eons I don't need it even with problems,,. Then Rainbow just stared at him mouth open then only one of his eyes his magic being chaotic without him knowing again just as he liked it giving him an image of both dashies in embarassent he snapped it away Rainbow just glared at him. He just smushed it beween his lions paw turning into back into chaos magic.

Twilight came in ``Discord What are you doing here,,. He said ``Oh just stopping by for an book,,. Twilight repeated supicious ``For an book,,. He said ``Yes I'm reading you expect thousand of year old me to not be able to,,. She said ``No but...,,. He said ``Then I'll be grabbing this and be on my way,,. Before he disapeared again.

An few hours later it was when the moon was out.

Discord groaned as he couldn't get to sleep to matter how much differen't kinds of warm chocolate milk he trys he felt he didn't know it had been like this since... So he paced backwards up the wall in his house littrally and tapped his back hoof on the roof and out came his now upside down thinking tree and twerled himself around it.

Discord thought about those annoying problems remembered that that bucking spell tirek put on him through that necklace it was what allowed it to morph into the final key and allso it was an very subtile mind control he didn't sense it because it matched what he was allready feeling and used it to fakely enhance their relationship just enough to keep him on his side. Allso creating a way for tirek to take his magic leaving him closest to starving and leaving discord vurnable in many ways not to mention somehow getting very very bad bad Qua tripple evil groups unto him but this was not his first time someone tried to capture him. He learnt to stopped listening to the verious bla...bla...bla of those trying to drag him away and do more then mean things to him when he was in the unamed by ponies equestria the ponies just said he ruled but really he didn't ponies were just compareable to the everyfree animals like the random hooved creatures,dragons and griffins. It was harmony who let them keep there greedy settlements and discord was to much of an gentilquus to not let them stay when there previous land was frozen In others words you My little ponys arn't as supremely destineds as ponies think their history was written as.

You only survived when the wendigoes froze your origenal land in another demention by those you either stoned,Killed or enslaved. You came from tarterous you know when the Wedigoes Froze and distroyed all life it was called Tartic it went flaming later when the demonics came in. As quoted against one like me and redone Via moi you Ponies only survived on Charity,pity and sacrifice from the harmony tree and me acting less violent then I should have and by the way I didn't know about the tree before you ponies turned me to stone the first time that was the most peacefull option she picked oh Cele and Lu Lu were screaming murder oh for what your daddy rumourly got killed by my mum or you thought I was the source of all the evil coming after you ponies you drained most the magic out of the lands and murdered anyone you found unatural or worst forced them be be an pony or something like an pony and you ponies thought Moi needed reforming. By the way the millions of years in stone is leaving me with health problems all because the ponies of the time became clingy to the idea of chucking there problems unto somepony,Somezebra,Another over done hooved creature you didn't even record having to skip lands just so you can pretend you ponies have some ancient birthright here.

The Ponies changed everything in the ways that will very likely end in an mass ordered disaster. You know the land should have kept it's origenal name after music and my mother. Oh Ponies the only other mention and image of her was under equestrian monsters with that being the only proof that there were other dragonqei there were ounce other dragonqui and just like that the only mention of his species or at least his family was reduced to scary storys even warping how the myth was all those years ago in the myth her name had something to do with music now in the books they changed it to slaughter. They even warped harmony she wasn't gag worthy back then and he didn't not know what to think of this but harmony may or may not have been his mother what her name had something to do with music. Truthfully Pinkie promise to pinkie truthfully he wasn't sure.

What happened was the natural chaos was forced to build up in one area the tree after them being the ultra bad guests and being greedy with everything held the harmony tree held it in for not much gratitude so not to wipeout the ponies even after they made the elemental spirits extinct and making him lash out from the lack of chaos. The thing that worked was getting into the act and making them think him as an Tyrant but unknowingly him spreading chaos around the land made the tree not having to hold the everfree giving the tree space to grow and so he didn't know why the tree grew the elements of harmony.

Back when the everfree grew to encompassed with most of the land back there was no need to use disharmony for life energy gain it was just so fun and brightening to gain as much now he has to "regurgitate" His chaos and Disharmony and if you mean by reguritating the equvalent of eating your own byproducts then yes Sorry Pinky. Entrophy burns it tastes duller then eating space and may occasionly make discord "die" if he was stile stone and have his mind decompose out of existance only to come back with the tinest amount of renewed chaos only for it to happen again, But my little ponys don't know that don't they by my choice,You ponies would never let me come back if you knew. One upside to that is that he can make perminent things easier then before he was stoned. The natural Chaos had more trees then they started taking the magic from the land then everything slowly died and exinctions happened so quickly in response to the stubborn ponys Now the only steady new parts of Chaos and disharmony he can get is when criminals involve him and there no short cut medicines either no species would allow him near any existing other sources of chaos he just had to stay free and keep moving and assume he will move into new refreshing Chaos.

As for unatural if you want to know Alicorns are one of the least natural . Alicorns having been made from essances deprived slightly from from wendigo hybrid cough...cough Celestia and luna and adapted for violent or sadistic use Cadance is one of the last survivors of being in an specialised military unit she was mainly an nurse through. Crystal Heart or Crystallist is actually there middle sister the changelings are stile an race through even through she created them. He sighed in his thinking tree adding to his regret about reforming. When his first defeat came he sore them first having better eyesight and teleported an created an thrown. As for that the thrown was origenally an Chaos artifact keeping him healthy but since he found ponys treated him better on it he stayed on it. They came forwards he turned the thrown around and pretended to laugh at some far away misery he had before ``This is so fun,, through he bet on applejack on his honesty that he really did find it fun. Then the munching and the evilness of Celestia and Luna turning him to stone. They used harmonys gifts as an weapon and somehow used the only alicorns in their army that can use the elements ``the elements of harmony,,. Celestia bragged pretending and not knowing how much that wasn't harmonys style she never fought anyone directly like that. Were crystallist ran away they believed what there parients told them he went out laughing thinking ''Oh dear you will later know,,.

That's when discord found out Harmony was alive and existing he wished the tree killed him or could the contact only lasted an second and harmonys children didn't want to start there lives out so rudely. Discord sighed clutching the book his suspicions were knowledge and fears of what they will do with it so he clicked his history book back to it's hiding place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 wanted dragonquus

The summon went threw him he quickly he willed himself with an flash right next to twilight who waved an glowing horn at him ``Discord,,. He said ``Well that's rather rude of you Twilight I would have come if you asked,,. It was then she lifted up an paper an wanted poster that that the image of him laughing that said ``Discord Wanted for causing Chaos,,. He crossed his arms ``Well I am the spirit of Chaos and disharmony,,. She said ``Spike,,. He said ``Got it,,. He ran off the other five was there to who were all acting around him like usual except for the pegasi and Pinkie who was Growling at him like an dog. Rainbow gave an slight knowing smirk at him that only fluttershy caught on. Until Spike came in Carrying an whole bunch of scrolls Twilight held another paper up then another Each ones accusing him of Darker things Kidnapping,murder he said ``Wait no Murders boring,,. Twilight said ``and What about Rape then it is on the list,,. Discord froze ``Princess Twilight Sparkle when did you get such low expectations of me,,. She said her wings raising ``You rule Equestria with Unrest and unhappyness,,. He said crossing his arms ``and whitch little birdy told you it was an million or so years ago,,. He said Birds appearing on his shoulders and her wings She glared at him ``and said Princess Celestia told me she knows your tricks Discord,,. It was then Discord said ``But does she know and is telling the truth. The ponies back then were so unhappy they brought the windigoes as for the unrest ask moony,,. Twilight glared before an Pinkie said ``Ohhh super uper snap,,. It was then Discord said ``Oh I will,,. Before he walked of reassuring fluttershy with an look silently while Rainbows eyes were wordlessly following him and pinkie's mane was down Rarity had fainted and applejack had not much reactions at all as he stormed off actually with a lightning storm brewing on the top of his head and then he snapped and an flash of light followed. Twilight looked where he had been furiously then her eyes went down guiltily and she said ``Girls what have I done,,. Looking down at the verious official Documents ``These papers can't be forged enless they are faked to begin with Spike sent an letter to shining armour,,. She said ''Ah Spike,Spike whats wrong,,. Spike was sweating violently ''ah eh it is not my place shining armour you should,,. It was fluuttershy who knelt down at him and said gentiley ''Spike,,.He yelled ''DISCORD WAS MOLESTED,,. It was then fluttershy skittled back with an ''epp,,. She said ''hewas'hewas,,.

''Molested,,. then an thunk and an ''what in tarnation she fainted before rarrrity,,. Thunk On the ground Rainbow was lying on her back hooves in the air wings stile out Rarity was on the ground with an hoof stile on her forehead.

Dicord sat looking at an recreated posh looking document and dropped it he was sitting on an fallen tree in the everfree forest he dropped it and put his paw and claw on his head thought how quickly they turned against him. When Both is mind and body shook up with an sense he couldn't place his voice sounded like the japenese version of discords voice said ``Poor Discord,,. Discord said ``Who me,,. he turned to the dragonic shadow kept to the darkness Discord smiled and his magic acted on it's own and formed and hanging rope on switch he said ``Lets introduce us in the light shall we,,,. Before he looked at it and purple eyes winched and an green winged drake blinked discord grabbed his arm introducing ``Hello I'm Discord who might you be,,. The dragon looked at him ``My name is Primordial calmness,,. Discord Leant of him ``Oh it's Nice to meet you tell me what exactly do you see as "Poor" about me,,. The just met green dragon with discustingly to discord neat spikes and clean scales but discord ignored that with the sad look in his eye ``That everyone is willing to imprison you and maybe torture you I sore some of the stuff out there,,. Discord looked at him unsure Before he carefullly asked ``Do you want to do that to me,,. The dragon who was now on his hindlegs steped back he said ``No not antime soon,,. Discord smiled ``Pinkie promise,,. Calm said ``Whats that,,. Discord acted overdramiticly horrorfied ``You don't know an Pinkie promise,,. The look and words Calm gave him said ``yes,,. Discord smiled ``Then let me show you,,. Discord then repeated doing the actions ``make an wish and hope to fly stick an cupcake in my eye,,. An actual cupcake in his eye The dragon said `` I can't put cupcake in my eyes,,.

``Well this only happens with me,,. Ponies usual do this he said putting his lion claw over his eye the dragon said ``Do I have to do this to earn your trust,,. discord nodded and so the dragon said ``I'm not doing something I don't know about,,. It was then Discord said ``Well if you don't know about an Pinkie promise then you won't know that braking an pinkie promise this big would result in an pink party pony making cupcakes with you,,. Discord looked at him exited then he looked dissapointed by the lack of fear he just said ``how is making cupcakes an threat,,. Discord just dropped him saying ``That is something I'll be amused to see you find out,,. Before he walked away ``Ta Ta I can't stay if you won't promise,,. Then it was like discords body flipped an switch and fur spread over the green dragons face and down his chest only discords head turned back his eyes shined reconising instantly when an grey horn shot out of his forehead and jumped back as it burst into blue light.

Discord looked curious as the fur crawled along his body making an purple mane and turning two of his legs and wings into an blue pony one on one side ending in his cuteymark an true star that was more like an speck of light with an bunch of fake stars that looked like chains the one in the middle was white one followed by two blacks at the side and two blues and four pinks he opened his eyes they were stile dragonic his horn glowed and the rush of terror hit him over hiding his awe the other dragonquus said ''I know your sensing what my tru''. He came forewards and discord didn't understand why he just looked at him shocked ``don't use it please,,. Calm said ''I have to thats the only magic that'll work,,. It was then discord just looked him for an second then used all fours to run and take off an second later dodging as his blue magic tried to hit him he stood up and took to the air twerling he willed something he got an chair the energy zapped around it and nearly hit him with the only painfull zaps he didn't have much time to ponder when ponies wrapped around his back arched animalisticly as he couldn't feel himself and going from magic putrid to magic starving all of an sudden next thing he knew bile came out of his throat.

He found himself on the ground the ghostly ponies huddled around him he could feel the magic burn his throat from here it was order with each pony made with nothing to follow including souls or bodys but orders they were nothings the black and white husks went towards him it was then the dragonuus came over to him and said ``It's Oakay brother,,. he said ``Well this is charming who needs friends or family when you an have enermies it's much more funner that way,,. The dragonquus said ``This is why I never made that promise now come with me I don't want to hurt you anymore,,. Discord wiped blood from his mouth ``Well "brother" I'm getting the wrong impression here,,. He said leant forwards standing up ``and you reassured me that you can take care of yourself you clearly can't not with evil demons and creatures stepping up there games,,. It was then Discord said ``Oh can I play,,. He said ``No your coming with me,,. Discord said ``Dad I don't wanna go,,. The other dragonquus said ```That dosen't make any sense,,. Discord looked at him and said ``Do you really want me to do something as boring as repeating what I say,,. Then his mismatched eyes widened and rested on his glowing horn ``My wants don't matter the order I deem worthy for you does Naiad,,. Discord said ``You have Order magic your an dragonquus I thought,,. He said ''I'm the only other dragonquus you met,,. He tried to get up saying ''Good point,,. The other more green dragonquus stiffened up ``I knew this was coming,,. His eyes went to dragonic slits.

He came closer discord crawled away scared for the same unknown reason he said ``Your going to an court discord,,. Discord gulped and he said ``Don't worry your not the offender,,. Discords throat was dry as his eyes rested on the pulsing horn and said ``I'll go with you willingly I thought I was the only dragonquus left and you say I'm family,,. The dragonquus stopped and contemplated his ansare discord was just lying there half curled adrenaline keeping him thinking but he said ''I can't do that the courts our going to don't use words they use memorys and I have to wipe myself from your memorys to get an unbiased picture just as I was ordered,,. Discord twinged discusted at the words order Then he moved his horn closer and discord looked up at an sudden cold that touched his forehead he looked up seeing an grey horn he said ``No I,,. Then he stopped and the other dragonquis expression changed and he lifted his horn off discords head discord opened his eyes and said ''Well that was chaoticily uneventfull,,. The dragonquus eyes and posture welted down on him and discord gulped before he said ``listen to me closely some likely ponies have allready imprisoned you as my orders were to,,.

Discords eyes met his and he burst out laughing rolling on th ground ``Oh congradulations,,. He completely dropped limp when he sore the other dragonquus was stile frowning and got an slithered up to stand near him ``So you don't like to be congradulated I put credit where it's due and I must admit this is well planned so I'll be taking my magic back enless you have a new batch do you,,. He was giving the stile frowning other dragonquus puppy eyes he said calmly '`Your capors would be regulating your health closely,,. Discord came closer to him and said ``Do I look littrally in an cage to you,,. He said ``No you'll be likely be on an alter,,. It was then discords smile stayed there then faded ''So someone actually has me how,,. Calm said ``LIke I planned to hold you copying your body and linking you to it in an room so the evidence can be gained,,. Discord said ''That's not very comforting you could at least try do that,,. His body dust fell down wait... he looked at his body in shock ``An spell was triggered,,. Discord was just looking at his body uncomprehending what was happening before it fell to dust.

``I have failed,,. Primordial Calmness frown was more in front of him communicating in distressed mind sounds was the harmony tree ``mother he's been away all this time and neither of us knew,,.

It was then An voice came from the Darkness ''Oh I knew,,. It was then she stepped out the alicorn was purple allmost in nightmare moon form except her head her mane and tail was as black as her soul her cuteymark was an rosebush with an single black rose Calmness said ''Eris you are not allowed anywhere near the tree,,. She said ''Relax sugar I am just here for some information about where my lost dragonuus has gorn I would give the offer for you to take his place but unlike your name you don't have any primal energy,,. It was then the tree semi whistled she said ''Oh Harminia sweety your not asleep it must be ever annoying being stuck in an tree all these years,,. Primordial Calmness said ''You are not to speak ,,. It was then he heard the trees speach ''I'll talk with her don't worry wait outside this'll be short,,. He nodded and went out without an word She said ''Oh so we can finially talk or me talking and what you do in your treeform exactly,,. Harmony communicated sternly ''Harmony speak,,. She said again ''And by the was it's been distressing with you using discord as your pet as tirek so put it and I pleadge that I'll seriously destroy you in deep ways if you did underage activitys with him back then you don't even have the excuse of not knowing his true age,,. It was then Eris came closer ''Relax I would never do that to my little perfect multi creature,,. She said ''Well you've overloaded you perfect multi creature with harmfull energy,,. Primordial nearly starved with the discust of you continously using his elements to overload him. He was in so much pain for so long he was used to it I even was forced to wipe out his childhood memorys to get rid of the order infection he dosen't have any now,,. She shrugged ''Well I was trying to make an extra use out of him look I wasn't the only alicorn to do stuff like that to him,,. She said ''No you were the last the demons you traded him to were nicer to him then you alicorns were,,. It was then she said ''Well thats all in the past now,,.She said ''Well whatever your motives are just know that he's allready been taken,,. The then alicorn Eris hyped up in surprise before her face an eyes gained an evil glint ''who,,.

Discord felt cold blind even more coldness and the reason he was blind him trying to move it was slow he opened his eyes he was hovering pony were around him on of them said ''Oh poo it's not working,,. Discord tugged he was moving very slowly he wasn't on an alter he shivered both from the stasis spell and what looked like blood stains on the floor some soaked into the ruins and the creepy silver slab with binding runes on it one of them glowing blue it was then in his panic he became fully awake the spell was to keep one sleeping Ice flew everywhere. He flapped bearly dodging an pegasi then gasped as his magic faltered he then became acutely aware of how grey he was. As he hit the floor tangled fast suddenly earthpony hooves grabbed him hard not all pony hooves are the same unicorns have magic and earth ponys can grip as much as those with fingers Pegasi have slightly less grip since they can grab stuff with there wings but the pegasi wasn't having trouble holding the big needle as the earthpony tries to get cuffs on him while weighing his back down. All that time the two unicorns using there magic on him the normal magic level unicorns aura only slowed him down. It was then he got his tail free bucking the earthpony off and hit the two ponies off him an needle fell on the ground where it was before. He quickly plowed his body into the unicorns one of them neigh screamed their leg bones were broken as the other one was knocked out the pegasi then took to the air he was one of celestias guards the unicorns and earthpony was lunas.

``Leave this to us,,. Discord said ``It's about time you co,,. Before he did that celestial magic formed around his arms legs and tail and lifted him up by them he tuged Discord said ''Celestia I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff,,. It was then luna stepped out of the shadows ``silence beast you did you wake up in the Vault,,. He said serious this time ''Luna is an Vault an differen't prison I thought I was cleared of what I did,,. Luna said ``Thou were and an vault is not an prison Discord,,. Celestia said ''Luna the memorys just going to be filtered out ,,. Luna said ''Then it shant do no harm,,,. It was then Celestia nodded ''thou and thy sister went to Tirek to accertain what he intended to gain from equestria you were the most prominent of those things,,. He said ''Well Celestia that's oviously if you had me since my well,,. She said ''I know that discord I you when you were put here the after affects weren't cleared up. Discord you are not an god that me and thy sister thought. you are Chaos magic your title is what you are the most raw powerfull sort of magic that everything flows from but mostly evil flows from you,, With that discords expression went more bitter. ''With this discovered we made your true nature an powerfull secret and kept you here to stop you from being used like tirek did or worst,,. Luna stopped and Celestia took over from her ''We did it to protect you as you know others may think,,.Discord said ''So I'm just one of your valueable items it makes sense now,,. Celestia said ''Discord this was the only way to shield your magical existance your an threat to my kingdom not to mention others ,,. It was then Celestia said voice crackling ''Luna get your sleeping spell ready,,. Luna came closer ''Lu-Lu no I won't tell anyone just please,,. The spell didn't come from her horn it came from celestias discords struggled and started muttering ''No,No,No,,. and he grunted screamed as she forced the probe spell into his mind and magic flowed out of him into celestia and his body went limp when lunas spell hit him an second later.

She quickly gentily put him down on the alter facing downwards before he was lifted up and then the symbol glowed and he started to evaporate into multicoloured magic. Before that happened An aura overtook him an purple one only matched by the alicorn casting it ''Oh dear you ponies have been so bad keeping an little darling,,. It was then Luna said ''Eris,,. The black haired alicorn said ''Miss me boss,,. She was only slightly taller then luna She hovered discord sleeping form on her back ''Thank you celestia for showing the safest way to turn him into hs purest form I'll be sure to use it wisely,,. Her horn gowed again she hovered hiscord in front of her ''Oh Luna your dream spell has been getting better,,. She looked at Celestia touching her horn disrupting her magic ''and Celestia you learnt more magic good for you its just that you need to keep away from chaotic magic it does not suit you,,. Celestia said ''Why are you here you know the tree wiped you from his memory your an stranger,,. She said ''That's simple I never cared about that the friendship only got in the way as evident here,,. She said ''where not,,. Eris laughed ''Look at this place friends don't put other friends in prisons,,. Luna looked down Celestia flaired her wings and said ''enough before her telekinesis,,. Went and started to encompass discord Eris yanked Bringing it back ''No Celestia,,. She flaired her mane caught the sneeking luna off guard ''Oh Luna I outgrew you millions of years ago,,. Before throwing her she flapped before catching herself with her magic ''the true source of all magic is not going with you it is best you prepare for invasion an double one,,. Before her horn flashed and she took discord with her.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains graphic gore.

Discord hated alicorns.

"'Now you won't do that again won't you,,. His neck burned the most He looked at them he lay flat in his own blood as ordered., Ordered He looked at the undiamonded collar fearfully it stile glowed she then said ''I'm sorry Hera it won't happen again,,. It was then the blue eyed chestnut brown blond Alicorn said ''I know Eris please keep your untamed demon in it's cage and if you may head my advice feed it this isn't an gladiatorial contest,,. There was also another Alicorn right next to her purple eyes looked down literally on him smiling triumphantly the white pony with an blue mane with an white streak before asking ''Hera would you kindly leave so I can talk with Eris,,. Hera said ''Of course don't let him out of his cage again. It was then Majesty turned to her an sick one toothed smile on her face ''Your wish has been granted I got them,,. She then made her horn glow blue an peaceful look came on her face as her magic settled and there on the floor was an diamond and two black gems Eris looked at her and said ''Very good,,. Discord looked at them lying flat his eyes smaller and smaller with anxiety.

She looked down on him literally and grabbed him by the collar forcing his arms chained together to make him seem more docile as if he would not stop hating her. He screeched and blood came out. She said to Majesty ''Well the poor baby doesn't learn,,. Majesty then said sqrunching her nose ''Then why is this disgusting creature out,,. She said ''He escaped before Circe could get potion ingredients from him,,. She then looked even more disgusted. Twilight eyes widened watching ''What, where's my ancestor,,. She thought ''Argghh the spell didn't work,,. Then she thought ''Wait ingredients what possible ingredients,,. Her chain of thought went horrified and out loud ''No no way my ancestors like that just because Eris is purple and I'm purple doesn't mean,,. The light purple Alicorn covered her mouth looking she sighed when she said ''I'm going to your father keep that thing out of my sight,,. It was then she walked around and came into full view at what no whom they were talking about ''Discord,,. Taking in the puddle of his own blood leaning forwards in an chain forced beg position Eris smirked as he whimpered ''Eh little dragonquis,, She pronounced it differently ''don't whimper if you can take my sisters methods you can take this,,. She quickly set the glowing white gems in the wailing dragonquis collar twilight winches frozen keeping one eye on it as she cast an spell on him that made him droll and go limp the diamonds and black gems each took on spikes that shoved into his skin blood dripped fiercely and he made slight yelping sounds as she quickly cast an healing spell ''Now lets move on,,. it only went worst when she was gone she literally dragged him back to an room. Another Alicorn was there he was an glossy brown with silver mane it was then she watched him get lain down and cuffed to an magical conduit circle. She found herself moving on her own. While Circe said ''The metal binds will hold this time the spells slowing his healing,, Her looks were she was purple like her sister with an red mane and she was looking like nightmare moon. Eris said ''May I go,,. At that discords eyes started to clear She said ''You may go I have an team to help me,,.

It was then she went out and other ponies in robes came in one prominent thing showed through they all had horns and the shape of wings threw their cloak discord then became more alert he cried and struggled slightly she chanted horn glowing his back arched as each part of the spell went threw him the whole time they were plucking feathers, scales his magic glowed threw him they acutely tore apart his mid section cracking ribs removing intestines and lungs they used the wound to pull his skin off to his back and then slicing it off there undoing it they even took his bones his multicolored magic the whole time swirling desperately trying to regrow him there scream blended together and a door close. . Twilight scream like an filly ''Twilight, Twilight,,. He shook him twilight grabbed him tears went all over him ''Discord something terrible,,. He said ''What did he do the spell was about seeing your ancestor right,,. She wiped her tears on her foreleg coat she breathed for an bit he said ''Twilight,,. Before she said ''The dream spell it was an dud again like usual why can't I do it,,. Collapsing It was then Spike went ''Twilight not everyone can do dream magic especially with bad stuff on your mind,,. She said ''I'm not just anybody spike I'm the Alicorn of magic so why can't I do this magic I'm dreaming of an cult full of alicorns everyone knows there are only six including me ever to exist,,.'' He said ''Maybe you just need some time off,,. She looked at him and sighed ''Your right spike come on alicorns acting like that,,. He waited for an second ''Twilight do you want to get it off your back,,. She said ''No I just have to unwind and look at the stars the pretty little stars,,. He said ''Twilight,,. Her horn sparked green magic she could hear discords laughing she said ''Spike send an letter,,. It was then he said In an voice that made her stomach lurch ''I know this is said so much but help me,,. Spike was about to blow when she said ''Stop just say my attempted ancestral dream spell had mixed results. I dreamed of an terrible thing happening to discord,,. Spike finished saying ''Sighed Twilight Sparkle,,. Before sending it off with his green teleportation fire.

He woke at least pretended to wake the room she put him in the dark. He heard He looked he said ''Twilight,,. She said ''Well glad you've stopped pretending,,. It was then he looked around. She said ''Well Celestia did say your memory of me was wiped,,. He said ''So you're not twilight you look like an older version of her,,. Eris slammed down ''I am no where like that mini celestia ,,. Discord clapped ''Oh goody someone else who has something against her,,. His shackles came up with this ''eh this is an step down compared to the spells,,. It was then he realized his mouth was dripping blood he was slightly less grey she said ''Easy there your fouled magic is taking it's toll,,. He said ''Where's the princesses,,. She said ''No where near you I've taken you away,,. He said ''So you rescued me but my dear why the cuffs,,. She said ''The cuffs are because I didn't rescue you I need you, ,,. He just said ''Oh well at least I get good chaotic food if you need me,,. She laughed discords ears went flat nervously ''The only reason I wouldn't if it was added to the list of things I'm allowed to do to you if I don't get what I want,,. Discord. She said ''but first I need to send an message,,. Before she yanked him to an corner he just let himself get yanked and gasped at the sudden connection to the crystal ball on his weakened magic. It was then Eris said ''Hey princesses you must have been told of that dream memory I sent to twilight something like that will happen if you don't do this,,. She sent an message with her horn. He just looked at the crystal Ball unsure what to do. Then she yanked him away teleported him to his cell ''Your going to be in here a long time but first there's an little something I need to do to add to my threat,,. She smiled sharp teeth gleaming.

It was silent the flooring the ponies the thrown was far away from me I sighed my hooves clinked I said ''Twilight Sparkle I got your message,,. I approached ''Princess Celestia,,. She said ''No time for formality,,. Before twilight could say anything she said in an grave tone ''You must tell me about your dream,,. Twilight looked down ''It was very bad,,. She considered not telling her the blinked her doubt away and straightened her neck ''Celestia when the dream came in I did the same ancestor seeing spell I was failing at all this time please tell me the truth,,. Celestia looked at her former student her eyes glittered with remorse she stood up and walked indicating with her wing to come twilight silently did they walked ''I hoped that the day to tell you would never come my dear student,,. Twilight said ''Why didn't you tell my sooner,,. It was then they came to an room and the door sealed with an automatic glow ''My dear twilight sparkle truth be told I was afraid that among other things,,. Twilight just said ''You don't have to be afraid for me,,. Celestia smiled ''It is not just that twilight sparkle it's just that the history the myth that Eris created and unleashed Discord on equestria because of her hatred is only metaphorical and false she didn't create him . What did you see twilight sparkle,,. Twilight spluttered.

"'I sore him get ….t…orn apart,,. Celestia said ''It pains me to say this but that was true I found out later shamefully at least a few months later from the records from the few unicorns their that great shame,,. Twilight said ''Does discord know of this,,. Celestia said ''No he does not me and Luna went to great lengths to cover what happened in there up,,. It was then Twilight sounded angry ''Celestia how could you I thought alicorns were harmonious not low lives,,. Celestia said ''Twilight there's much you don't understand,,. She said ''Like how you became an Alicorn what did you,,. She said ''I was born then Luna was born,,. She said her tone broke twilight heart ''What happened,,. She said ''Our father used us he used our mother she was the only wendigo with an heart you can find an part of her soul at the crystal empire as the crystal heart it grew on her chest that's why me and Luna are how we are but our father he used what we are and turned others into Alicorns they were an army have you heard of the Rainbow factory,,. Twilight gulped'' Yes,,. She said ''The founder was my father king Gravity.

His shame was covered up to he used it to kill of the nature spirits that used to be the natural rainbows,,. Before she could answer celestia said ''Don't worry my dear student the apparatus needed is actually on museum display in cloudsdale,,.Twilight said mouth dry ''Why would he he's your father,,. Celestia said ''I do not know my dear twilight,,.

''Well if you wiped discords memory then why would he take over,,. Celestia said ''He was working order magic out of him and he didn't know it and the tree had to wipe his memory because the order magic was intertwined with it but the tree couldn't get all of it he was stile troubled even after wiping his memory,,. Twilight sighed slumping ''was did he,,. Celestia waited patiently when she rethought her question.

"If that caused his reign then why did he keep going,,. Celestia said ''my dear twilight it didn't well not in the traditional sense,,. Twilight said ''I don't understand,,. Celestia said ''him taking the thrown is as what would a lot would say an act so ponies and foreigners know the wanted impression when needed you've learnt of the bad things that was done in his era,,. Twilight said ''Yes why,,. She answered ''He was absent for most of them as you know he ruled by anarchy do you remember the definition twilight,,. Twilight looked at celestia and said ''It means without law,,. Celestia looked at her face passive ''Yes twilight it does all so gives pony's freedom to do anything that was discords intention,,. Twilight made an face ''So he got rid of the rules to do what he wants,,. Celestial said ''No twilight sparkle if he did not only him and an few pony would be without rules he wanted to let everyone into the chaotic freedom he had but he didn't know that ponies or any other being rarely did good with his freedom you've seen the pony of freedom that flowed from him I believe,,. Twilight looked down recalling and said ashamed ''I'm sorry princess I don't remember but it's not like he did good with his "freedom" anyway,,. Twilight stopped what she was saying when she sore the white princesses expression she said ''twilight sparkle he never even tried to hurt any pony most of the damage he does is from the indirectly from his magic,,. Twilight spluttered ''but, but that would mean most ponies were wrong,,. Sheput her wing on her shoulder ''It's all right as long as you know the truth,,. But she moved away before the wing can touch her.

Twilight said ''I'm sorry celestia that can't be possible he had the longest reign of equestria he can't have all that time,,, Celestial answered ''He spent most of it trying to stop the worst of the ponies and taking back the freedom as much as he hated it,,. Twilight looked shocked and hurt ''that would mean how do you know this,,. She said ''The harmony tree told me she tree had to go through all his memory to get the infected ones out,,. Twilight put her head down ''That would .mean that the wars the problems were all purely ponies actions,,. Celestia said ''Sadly I must say yes through there were parts in some prosperity when what ponies sore as his takeover his anti order detox was finished but as you know by the history books,,. Twilight sweated ''The amount of blame placed on him,,. She turned to Celestia ''Tell me Celestia how….. much did he reform,,. She assured ''Very little,,. She looked like she was about to say ''I knew it,,. But an dryness in her throat came her guilt as she said ''Celestia,,. She had the feeling that celestia meant that he let them be free Twilight shook ''I need proof please if there is any or I can just go to the harmony tree. Celestial silence made her realize she had something else to tell her. Celestial stopped her silence and said ''Discord has been captured,,.

Twilight grew steady and mythological ''So my dream was not random,,. Celestia said ''The one that sent the message was an Alicorn named Eris Lilly bluerose she sent me an message to,,. Twilight said ''I want to see it,,. Celestia said ''No it's to much for you my dear student,,. Twilight said ''why,,. Celestia said ''She sent an message of him being…. Shaved and symbol branded,,. Twilight looked at her eyes wide pupils small she then looked around quickly ''I have to talk to spike,,.

She tackled him shocking him ''argghh ow,,. She learnt over him holding the writhing dragonquus down with her magic she said ''you can come in,,. It was then he kicked her in the horn she growled and slapped him with her hoof and she said ''You remember last time you did that didn't you but I'm not like tirek I don't care about you,,,

Behind her two demons they were huge winged former griffins with feathers charred and feathered wings burnt off as demons often are discord wished he know hoped clicked desperately nothing no magic he the griffins weren't originally born demons they degraded they grabbed his arms quickly pinning him and lifting him up he looked at them fear creeping she came closer and he tried to use his legs to kick dust in her face. She stopped it with her dark purple magic he grit first thing he does when he gets his magic back take all the horns around him. She spread them out she charged her horn summoning an hovering recording spell.

He looked away winching he felt her magic hit his chest he looked down as another bit of magic steered his fur off revealing his pink underside and down. He looked at the magical camera in horror and trying not to blush they held him tight as he felt his back exposed. She said ''His fur won't grow back much in the dump I'm putting him If you do what I say and this and what happens this day would be all that would be done to him when he's with me and you'll be the only one to see this if you don't then go ask twilight sparkle and you both know what these special items are,,. It was then she hovered even in his magically clouded mind he stile started choking on the order the two gems were giving off she said ''I would know what your doing if you try anything so don't celestia you know how to contact me,,. It was then she shut it off she said to the griffins. She said to him ''Recognize it,,. Leaning down ''Your in an really similar room that those two dragon killers had designed only I've obviously got rid of the split mechanism.,, He said ''Oh you are such an horny pervert,,. She put her nose up at him ''No I'm not,,. He said ''If you say so,,. Before telekinetically putting short chains on his arms and legs,,.

She turned to him horn glowing his Alicorn hatred is so getting rekindled he crouched down covering his naked bits ''Don't hurt me now I can't last under,,. She hovered the diamond there ''No I only,,. Her magic went through the ordered thing ''argghh I asked you not to hurt me I won't last please,,. She stopped it and he lay there shaking considering himself lucky he fell on his stomach.

"'Yes you will ,,. Her voice was sharp ''I've seen you survive more,,. He looked up she bowed down but not that at her hooves they glowed sickly colors his sickly chaos magic colors green and purple and at her hoof she manifested an fire with branding irons in them. She grinned as if proud she was one of his magic users. He shivered for the first blow ''Why are the users of his magic almost always the villains,,. The last sound was the recording magic.

Twilight muttered to himself the door of the castle behind her ''How can we be related,,. Before she opened her wings and flapped into the air feeling heavy dispute being light.

Her tree castle she sighed before going inside ''Spike,,. She yelled ''We have to talk,,. Spike came of course looking down Twilight said ''It's about discord,,. Spike fell to his knees ''I'm sorry twilight,,. She said smiling ''You don't have to be he confided in you,,. Spike looked down ''It's not that it's just I followed him after he seemed odder to me him and rainbow with him taking her home with them both drunk,,. Twilight said ''Why didn't you allow me to go,,. Spike said ''You were rolling around in catch-up,,. Twilight looked down ''Oh so that wasn't dye after all,,.

Flashback-

Balloons went and pinky yelled ''woo,,. Discord lay on an coach talking ''and here I was just watching them when they didn't look up the whole time and here I was just hovering there in plain view hic,,. Rainbows laugh was drowned by alcohol to before she started breathing again ''nice joke big mac,,. Discord looked at her ''Nice job princess Cadence oh I need to go off,,. She looked at him and said ''again,,. Before saying ''awesome you are so,, He clapped ''So random,,. She stumbled nervously drunk leaning before him before falling down unconscious pinky was over his shoulder ''Oh someone has to much,,. Discord said ''Then my dear,,. His head went to the side oddly and he frowned when he found his head not flipping around then he just burped ''Oh mi lady pie may I take your dear friend dash to her home,,. He clicked to teleport bubbles with muffins flowed up and derpy swooped down and ate them. Discord just shrugged ''Come on dashy lets get home,,. He lifted her up like an droopy cat pinky smiled at them an whispered ''dissypsshhh spikes going to follow you,,. He replied back crossing one of his eyes so he can see that spike was watching him without knowing it his eyes were narrowed but not deadly more thinking this doesn't look good discord whispered ''let him it'll help prove how much of a good friend I am,,. Before saying Pinky said ''Oakie dokie bye dissy,,. Before jumping away.

He walked humming keeping an steady eye on spike while the other stayed unsteady and small like usual the ponies that walked past got away really quickly discord even knew one scurrying under her counter with her phone saying ''Discord is kidnapping rainbow dash,,. That's when he started laughing sneaking up to her then an voice from behind her ''boo,,. Rainbows voice she turned around quickly and screamed before the pony ran out the door and rainbow now on his back he looked up eyebrow raised ''What I wanted to do that to,,. She quickly flapped down and landed well before stumbling and his mischievous smile returned ''Well dashy want to take this quarrel outside,,. He clicked sparks came again he grinned then clicked again this time nothing.

Rainbow said ''ah discord what's with your magic did you get something stuck in it,,. Spike hiding just across the street he was about to come in an an bright flash went through him ''Discord,,. White wings sprang rainbow screamed and fell down ''Princess Celestia,,. She said getting up ''ahh discords being scaring pony's,,. She flew up to him aggressively ''and princess Celestias so going to whop your flank or whatever you've got discord,,. Discord just trained an eyebrow. So you picked your own game dashy he thought but. Princess celestia surprised him with saying ''actually this is the opposite I'm seeing if there any bad affects of trek draining him and he skipped out of his appointment,,. It was then rainbow nodded stile in shock of the odd sight ''ergghh I'll be going home to get some sleep bye discord don't do anything tyrant,,. Before she flew out. Spike dived behind an nearby vendor he was about to go when discord voice said ''I did not get an appointment,,. Spike gritted before silently running over back to his old hiding spot Celestial said ''That's because I didn't send you one,,.

"'Then w,,. Discords speech stopped as he sore her gems glow ''ah celestia,,. He stepped back then her horn glowed spikes eyes looked and both there expressions turned to fear discord gulped ''Well Celestia you've got my health status completely wrong that'll hurt a lot,,. Twilight said ''Well she made an innocent mistake,,. Spike said darkly ''No she didn't she came in there to kidnap him,,. Twilight said ''Spike I know you might of thought,,. Spike said ''Twilight just listen,,.

The shop was silent and discords ears went down his smile turned into an frown ''Princess Celestia,,. Her horn glowed he checked for magic around him before backing off ''Your not here to help,,. But then another one cleared there thought they both looked to the other entrance hidden in fabric ''Why in well umm celestia would celestia help me tear up my shop ,,. The pony had an cog for an cuteymark celestia said ''well I'm sorry for the inconvenience dear citizen please accept my apology for discord as you can smell he's stile drunk and he missed out on an meetings with me I'll just be on my way with him,,. She said in an tone that was to sweet. Discord cringed as he was led away spike of course looked desperately so he just dived back to the same hiding spot. Twilight said ''Wait I see no indication other then discord being discord and drunk as far as I can tell she's doing him an favour,,. Spike looked at her eyes dragon like face and body shadowed ''You wouldn't think of it as an favor when she made him walk to one of cantalots dark alleys they did discord was trying to plead with spike without tipping celestia off spike acted like he had done this a lot he silently pleaded spike to run to twilight like an good little dragon.

He twisted and celestial magic hit him in the belly and fell down and pleaded ''stop,,. She said ''No I have to bring your magic level completely down,,. He said ''but… but please,,. He looked at spike and mouthed ''No,, Quickly. Before his face contorted and he looked like he ''No,,. He looked down there his penis was had claws hand shaped bruises and cuts. Spike yelled in fright, Celestia looked at it sitting in surprise ''So that is why you drank so much,,. He said ''I didn't want to they would be suspicious if I didn't stay and it was an It was then Celestia turned to spike and he gulped and an discords slightest smile went up this's time in hope that vanished quickly when Celestia said ''Spike don't misunderstand his magic need to be purified,,. Spike hearing yelped and said ''Yes princess Celestia,,. He shivered and sweated ''Don't tell anyone about this incident even twilight you know how she got she's an Alicorn princess now.,, Spike looked at her and in discords eyes were not as he'd seen before scared spike stammered ''Of course,,.

Twilight went and hugged her with her wings ''Spike I'm sorry why didn't you tell me,,. Spike didn't Answer just looking past her shoulder sad before winching ''I was scared they were she was an god kidnapping another god I put it down to my imagination that celestia was doing something bad when I sore him,,. he looked away ''last,,. Twilight said ''where did you,,. Spikes quickly said ''under my blanket, just his head I thought,,. She said ''Oh spike that must have been an disconcerting way to find he's alive,,. She let go of him then. Spike stored at her his eyes stile mirroring one of discords she couldn't help it she hugged the traumatized dragon again.

Discord lay on the ground his vision detangling as he wrote the cockroach was stile scuttling around as he talked to the cockroaches don't be so arrogant human species or pony species he was desperate and the cockroaches were extremely bad for fluttershy were kinder then fluttershy he realized. He felt bad immediately afterwards But how could fluttershy not have guessed she had experience how often had she come across one of her animal friends that had been abused she knew how cruel ponies can be she had seen creatures under spells he has been around for millions of years without knowing things how could she not find out as he told the cockroach ''Tell them I'm hurt and she carved dangerous runes into me I can't put any of my magic on you,,. The cockroach scuttled into the dark it was true the old dragon symbols were burnt into his stomach on his chest and on his back with an fine magic laser coming from the white in an pentagram pattern dragon magic was more serious then Alicorn magic and not even the "Alicorn of magic" can't dragon magic without an dragon or anything to do with an dragon.

He stood up winches and reared up from the scars and runes stile on him some from an knife and his wings were torn his putrid magic green and purple stile flashing on them and on his scars he looked around his arm stile bleeding from the drug she gave him and there were diamond burns on him to so she can go make him, film him he didn't know thanks to celestia he was magic starving oh celestia I so hate you he thought his eyes glowed when he opened them more in surprise he quickly crouched down to hide his shaven bits as he said as low and threatening as he can professionally hiding is glee ''What are you here for,,.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Pinkie passed hopping when she stopped it was like her whole body froze in midair she turned her head and hot pink eyes looked at her in sorrow and regret ''Rainbow dash,,. The wet rainbow maned Pegasi sat up ''I'm sorry I haven't been able to clear the skys recently I'll be,,. Pinkie said ''Dashy your supposed to be in fluttershys cottage,,. Rainbow said ''No I'm not I'm fine I'm just preparing to get rid of these clouds,,. Pinkie said ''No your not you've been up all night trying to find someone who sore him rainbow an call is not enough for fluttershy,,. It was then rainbow said ''Well uhhh no I wasn't,,. Pinkies expression didn't change rainbow sighed ''I was,,. It was then she brought out her Sherlock Holmes hat ''Well miss dash so was I,, She took the hat off ''did you find anything,,. She said ''No it's the same story princess Celestia leading around an drunk discord with clicking problems he kept making random stuff come out of bubbles it was then an realization came across her ''wait that mare Derpy she always managed to swoop in to get the muffins she might have seen something,,. She sighed again ''but it would be probably be like all the others Celestia being ''helpful'',,. Pinkie put her hoof on her shoulder ''Well lets try,,. It was then Rainbow nodded pinkie led her ''Pinky why would she be in the old two sisters castle,,. She nodded ''Fighting that silly,,. She pointed there she was dodging an male version of the bugbear she yelled ''pass,,. She threw some device at Doctor whooped he caught an bit of something he muffled ''Rainbowdash pinkiepie,,., Before he put the other end in her mouth ''Take this,,. Her eyes hoped wide taking in the bug bear before flying away With pinkie just hopping slower and the bug bear flew right past not even looking at the pink pony.

Twilight walked ears down pacing in her castle before looking out the window lightnings struck an pony bouncing on the cloud at an distance before sighing as her lights went out wondering how that Pegasi shorts her castle then she tripped as her castle swayed with the rumbling. Before hooves went from behind her an tried to grab her but she turned zapping purple magic met with purple magic she blinked unused to seeing her own color used against her got into an fighting position but blasted illuminating the purple foe she was twilight yelled casting before walking around breathing heavily her horn glowing now with an spell then she felt the large horned pony lung at her and yelled instinctually using her horn to parry and blasting the other pony away she charged her horn with bright purple when she felt it. She gasped as she felt the badly remembered drain ''no,,. Her eyes lost there color her foe came into view ''Oh don't be an pus it's not like you deserved that magic anyway,,. She looked at her ''Eris what no this is not right how did you get in here Spike run,,. Eris smiled ''Oh don't worry he's hiding in the bathroom you wouldn't want him to be hurt in the earthquake won't you and I don't want him to witness this,,.

It was then an blast came twilight watched the image of the same mirror like shield being used to block blue dark blue magic Luna yelled ''Thou shall do more then witness,,. Then it was like she slipped under an carpet she screamed just before she went into darkness more darkness grabbed her she looked in shock as she reappeared she looked up ''…Luna,,.

She flew way in front of it before heading back she yelled ''pinky,,. It was then she sore him the grey unicorn waited rye rest of his body was in the bush but he creeped her out that she dodged the first one yet didn't see the bees sting stabbed at her she dodged the stinger and punched it the bug screamed lunged at her she flew up arching down with an mini rainboom but it smacked her at the turning point and pinkie caught her in an ninja outfit Rainbow looked at her ''errghh thanks,,. Flapping her wings getting back into the fight her eyes opened wide ''Okay that's convenient,,. There in front of her was the bug bear being surrounded knocked out by pony ghosts. She looked up to mixed hooves and claws and to an dull gaze the creepy purple eyed purple Mane he had an blue Pegasi wing and half his body including his tail was dragon the ghosts swarmed around him he was literally half horse half dragon with horse head and dragons tail. He asked ''Are my orders to return him to torturous,,. Rainbows mouth was stuck open pinky scooted over to open her mouth to before rainbow said ''yes but who,,. He looked down at rainbow dash Pinkie went close to him right in his face he just kept frowning she pouted in her ninja mask before sticking her tongue out then making her eyes bulge into and her head turn into an actual horse head she said ''he's fine,,. Rainbow said ''Pinky we don't know anything about this dragon thing,,. It was then he said ''Rainbow dash I follow harmony,,. Rainbow said ''sure you do,,. Pinky smiled at her ''Oh dashy don't worry he's on our side,,. Rainbow said ''Right,,. She flew up to him glaring at him before there ears twitched as huffing was heard ''Rainbow dash,,. She landed sore her wings stile out from exhaust ''What did I say about investigating somebody's might be after you you're an witness remember it was then two of celestial guards came from behind her,,. Rainbow said ''but fluttershy I told you I can handle myself and I don't trust those pony's,,. Fluttershy said ''Well then I'll get other pony's to be your guards,,. Rainbow looked around ''but… but,,. Changing subject ''I found an dragon thing that can help,,. The dragon thing in turn stiffened slightly just before pinkie but fluttershy interrupted her when she said ''He is an very powerful part dragon but rainbow dash you have to fly back,,. She said ''But… But,,. It was then pinkie nudged him again and whispered ''you have to speak fluttershy might think of you as one of her cottage animals,,. He snorted and blew fire everyone jumped up with an squeak Pinkie said ''Hey,,. He growled ''Quiet the rainbow ponies helping me find my brother,,. She said ''Well that's all good and all,,.

He said ''Quiet,,. Fluttershy furious when she said sternly ''No I am trying to protect my friend,,. Rainbow flew up ''What how is this protecting me,,. Fluttershys eyes instinctually pre stared then rainbow realized how she was freaked out by the new dragonquus he had the stare to it must have something to do with having dragon eyes. Fluttershy slowly said ''It protects you from the consequences of what your doing I,,. She grew distressed ''I was in charge of reforming him I left him the bad pony's able to get to him as well and I knew even before I met him what had more likely or is likely to happen to him for him being what he is yet It happened with tirek and I didn't help him enough the same weakness got left open it is so easy to forget with how he puts our mind..Okay manipulates us into thinking he's the worst even with treehugger who's job it is to save those like him I stile didn't see the worst that could happen to him,,. Fluttershy stopped she breathed heavily tears in her eyes rainbow just tackled her ''I'm sorry, Sorry I've been so selfish you known him longer and trust me fluttershy it wasn't you who lacked helping him it was pony's like me,,. She landed then looking sad ''I guess it's just Karma to lose the one just as I realize I,,.Rainbow covered her mouth again she looked around eyes narrowing on the two smug ones in the room well primordial had straightened his frown his horn glowing white Rainbow yelled ''Are you using your magic on me,,.

Pinkie was in her face ''duh,,. And directly against the camera Rainbow yelled not at pinkies face but at the sudden change to first person errgghh pony ''He needed to know we were all right with what he's doing silly he can't see threw the wall like we do,,. Rainbow exclaimed ''What wall,,. Pinkie said ''Oh Rainbow your refusals getting lame,,. Primordial watched pinkie he asked simply with the spell stile on ''Are you all right with what I'm doing,,. An clomp of hair on her fringe started going down. He kept it well he always kept well apart from his mouth straitening ounce in awhile he recognized it even with only that small amount of hair the same thing happened with the mistress of the wild when she used to get mad he liked her. She said stile smiling ''Yes you helping us rescue dissy is alright with me,,. It was then rainbow said ''Hang on I'm not conviced about this dragon thing,,. Fluttershy said ''rainbow,,. He then interrupted her ''she is right I need to introduce myself,,. Rainbow glared at him ''I'm only allowing you around dragon thing because pinky and fluttershy said so got that,,. Glaring at the frowning dragonquus. He said ''My name is primordial calmness and I am an dragonquus not and dragon thing get your wording right,, he said in an indignant tone it was then rainbow just had her mouth open pinkie pushed it close before saying ''and why sir did you help us,,. He sighed ''to put it in simpler terms I helped you two because you were on harmony's side I am currently on the harmony trees side,,. Rainbows eyes twitched ''currently,,. He said ''millions of years currently I stile owe harmony for being the first to sacrifice some of her time and place for me,,. Rainbow looked confused he sighed ''She was the first and the only one so far to give me free food and shelter,,. Rainbow said ''Oh so do you know anything like…,,. He said ''like what,,. Rainbow exclaimed ''Your dispose to answer it you dragon thing,,. He actually started growling ''I told you not to demean me like that,,.

Pinkie said ''HEY THIS IS NOT NICE CONVERSATION,,. Her frown turned to an smile strait away ''do you know where discord is,,. He said ''No that's why I'm here to help you find him.,,. Pinkies smile went wide and primordial could see her pink, yellow and blue magic swirl before balloons came and she grabbed his dragon claw shaking he looked down he did Not look it except for his frown becoming neutral but he liked this pony ''Nice to. Meet you thanks for joining the Party,,. She let go and blew on an party whistle and balloons went everywhere ''Ah pinkie it's not actually an party,, Rainbow scolded Pinkie said ''Yes it is,,. Rainbow exclaimed ''Pinkie we don't have enough time we have to find discord,,.

It was then pinkie ran off and came back an second later with all her party stuff ''Now lets have an not enough time party,,. It was then rainbow just sighed and pushed him along with her wing ''Come on pinkies not going to take no for an answer might as well join in,,. He said contented ''yes might as well,,. Rainbow looked at him eyebrow raised.

Luna was exhausted the room was an large one she flapped nearly dodging as she went into her made of the night sky form again she yelled ''Twilight thou told you run,,. Twilight yelled ''no,,. Charging her again only for one of erases dark things to trip her. Eris laughed ''twilight go run along why don't you,, going into her pitch black darkness form they swirled around each other hissing and ripping until erased head came out magic glowing ''Oh Luna my teacher I've clearly surpassed you,,. Luna just got hooves and literally bucked her Eris in surprised reverted her purple eyes looked like Twilights for an second in surprised before her horn glowed again and she flaired her wings casting an spell making an slow down purple magic ball around her Luna flew behind her and pushed the ball hard into the wall again before it bounced out the window Eris quickly disputed it and yelled ''Did you really just buck me,,. Furious Luna said one thing ''Yep,,. Twilight just watched reflecting in awe interacted before Luna pushed her ''Thou will run,,. But Eris just appeared twilight looked at her in surprise before her wings flaired automatically going for her magic an spilt second later she changed to charge pointing her horn but Luna stopped her ''get the torturous out,,. Eris said ''Yes twilight get your fake magic flank out,,. Twilight said ''Wait what,,. Luna told her ''Twilight Eris lies,,. Twilight argued ''but she's my ancestor I have to hear what she has to say,,. Eris stepped forwards her black mane and tail flowing ''yes Luuunnnaa honesty is one of your elements of harmony aren't it I changed the harmony tree,,. Luna looked surprised and twilight said ''what how,,. Eris said ''easy,,. They both watched in suspense ''I put your little fake Starrys at the center,,.

Her mane flowed in her face and her eyes glinted with rage Luna braced herself not expected her to use the magic to escape Meanwhile the green earth pony grew scales and purple mane and grey fur as he watched but he retreated as an white huge winged shape blotted out his sight so he turned back ''Luna I came as,,. Luna said ''Your to late we lost Twilights magic,,. Celestia just looks down at her pupil ''Twilight,,. Twilight breathed a bit before saying ''just,,. She looks at celestia ''Is this true,,. She said ''I do not know,,. They landed and celestia immediately went to twilight ''I can't begin to regret me,,. Twilight said eyes hidden ''It's not your fault she had my magic before Luna got here she said I was fake that she put my element in the harmony tree is this true,,. She looked at them certainty in her dull eyes celestia and Luna looked at each other ''It's possible,,. Twilight put her head down ''All the books I've read and not one of them even referenced this I doubt I would be able to find anything,,. The Alicorns hooved were heard as she drooped off it hurt the alicorns to see her like that as she went to go off then she asked ''Do any of you know what caused that earthquake,,. She turned back to them when celestia said ''It was caused by demons there invading us because of discords imprisonment they want power back,,. Then she sighed defeated exhausted before going off.

Primordial evaluated in silence his mind deflecting to turn himself unseeable he hid just in case. Princess Celestial pained ''lets deal with this demonic invasion,,. It was then the copy faded the other him blinked ''hello earth to calm colt,,.

He said ''I have orders and a way to follow now I have to leave your group now,,. It was rainbow that said ''come on be more nice will you I know we have to go but at least tell her,,. He said ''I am the dragonquus of order I do not need permission to follow order,,. Rainbow paused ''Does that mean wait that means your order following order,,. She then said ''That seems kinda pointless,,. He shot back ''Neither is the rainboom,,. Rainbow almost yelled ''Hey don't talk about my special talent like that,,. He growled back ''Why shouldn't I at least mine actually leads to something,,. She said ''Well mine lead to six mares getting their cuteymarks tell him pinkie pinkie,,. She was there on the floor hair starting to droop they both looked at each other and immediately felt bad it was primordial that said ''Come on lets,,. Rainbow said ''Ergghh throw an party for twilight to make her feel better about losing her magic,,. Pinkies hair bounced up ''wait twilight oh silly pinkie,,. Then rainbow blinked ''wait something didn't add up you were here before us as that green pony,,. Instead of freaking out he said ''That would be the way I'll be meeting you to and there was no way I could beat her with double magic,,. She said ''So you wussed out,,. He said ''no I am not letting Eris know I'm here endless I can beat her,,. Rainbow said ''hang on I thought your power were not lame,,. He growled ''They have limited,,. She said ''Can't you time travel back and stop her or something,,. Pinkie said ''No silly he only has ghostys and mind magic,,. Rainbow looked at and said ''well there stile awesome hey,,. Rainbow groaned ''I'll find twilight,,. He turned to pinky and said ''They are not Ghosts there copy,,. Pinkie gave him an salute ''Yes sir,,. Then her smile came back he just kept frowning but he said ''Pinkie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 About Eris

Eris Lilly blue rose

yep that was her name not suited to the alicorn of evil she came using her horn to get in the room and looked at the scabbing chimera.

''Oh look whos back,,. It was suited to the princess of beauty well even she knew her beauty was only skin deep. Discord looked at her brimming angrily with uncertainties with binding symbols burnt in him he said ''Oh is that twilights magic in you,,. His most eviliest smile was on his face imagining the payback she brought on herself he winched those symbols stile burned before he said ''You didn't tell twilight the full story on what you did to treeness before twilight and her friends were even born,,. She said ''Of course I didn't it would make her feel less of a shit if I did think about it that pony turned into an alicorn by leeching off of others she didn't even give that little dragon of hers credit not appriciating a familar at all much less one giving her magic albeit involuntarily for him not being trained in dragon magic to know that bloody Celestia,,. Discord winched ''Your the one to talk you enslaved your friends all those years ago,,. She allmost yelled ''Those ain't my friends they were just those other precious little unicorns that happen to get consripted into an army and unjustly given godhood,,. He said ''Like you were,,. She said ''Yes no shut up,,. she opened her wings now revealing a cuteymark discord was curious it was a blue rose with two leaves identically away from eachother away from each it looked to be an earth pony one ''This is perminent and I won't get rid of it even if I wanted to,,. He said ''Is this about your cuteymark,,. He was surprisingly quick for one with a branded chest moving her huge wing ''This is of the quallopian rose ponies native source of magic before ponies went marading and stealing other types of magic,,. She quickly shifted her ring back and said ''So what if it is,,. He said ''oh nothing it's just you could have gorn to Celestia instead of locking me in here,,. Eris steeped forewards ''That piece of horseshit is just like her father but at least respected the earth ponies being an hoofless wingless mix himself my family was earthponys as soon as king gravity was overthrew there were no more wars sure but Celestia just aswaited tile he finished his in invasions of sacred places so that bitch can be seen as an bucking benevolent saviour,,. She was crying ''Meanwhile my earthpony tribe the last of those died from starvation since no one would buy there bucken flowers because they just happen to come across some bucking crystal tree and happen to steal sone more easier enchanting methods my earthpony family starved while I was forced into an army just because I was a unicorn worst she took the sun and moon away from the magnetic earth ponies this blue rose went extinct because of her so foolishly ditching it and unicorns just happen to claim to whole right to magic even through they stole most of it and have to least of it stored within them,,. Discord just said ''Oh dear why didn't you say so I would feel pity for except for me starving and painfully scabbing here,,. She said ''Your not starving yet,,.

Discord then asked ''Then when are you going to fed me Eris Eris,,. He looked down sad but blinked In a Dark light food appeared,,. Discord muttered ''Not hungry,,.


	6. Chapter 6

The dragonquis of order was the key the golden hand hovered over the scrying board flucturating pure black and without the light he whispered ''Come on remember how you felt,,.

Another said a femmin'e voice ''That's not going to help you know he can't hear you,,. The voice answered ''I can wish can't I,,.

"'Come on over here,,. Rainbow The dragonquis just said ''No,,. Pinky who was next to him said ''Why not,,. He just firmly clamped shut before slowly saying ''I don't like herds,,. Pinky pondered this and said ''Your shy,,. He said ''No,,.

The voice behind the dark shimmering ''he's not going to realise like this can you do something,,. She said ''No he has to realise he can track him without our help,,.

He said ''Well the ponies might be able to thigger it out,,. She said ''If they manage to get him with them,,. He asked ''Can't I just go over there and,,. She said ''No that reality is extra unstable with his sealing your not as you used to be even one touch would create a blackhole or something,,. He said depressed ''and your to dead to do anything about them,,. She sighed ''Yes I am,,. What was seen was a faded white red eyed donkey dragonquis standing upright on her eagle legs her dragon tail giving her balance ''But I have faith in them they are smart they repaired there blunders they'll epair Erises to,,. He said ''I hope your right,,. He then nuzzled her before kissing her and that is how it'll end or now.


End file.
